Our Street
by Crazy.rabbit2
Summary: After pissing of a Russian crime Lord, Petty thief Arthur Kirkland is forced to work for him, and help him spy on another criminal gang, the bad friends trio. It was meant to be a simple job, but emotions, money and deaths always get in the way. As Arthur gets deeper and deeper into the criminal under-world, the stakes get higher and higher.


Arthur's breath hitched as he looked up at the towering skyscraper infront of him. It's gaudy electric lights illiuminated the night, along with all the other light pollution from this busy, crime filled city.

Ignoring the blaring music from the night club opposite, and the constant sound of cars, the Brit pulled up his hood, so it covered half his face, and began climbing the steps of the skyscraper.  
_'If I do this, then I'll be free, if I do this then all my sins will be forgiven.'_

It wasn't like it was his first time, doing something like this, but the stakes were so much higher now, everything depended on him getting this right.  
This all started months ago, when Arthur and Lovino had robbed another house- nothing much different from the usual. The Lovino kept look-out while Arthur ran in silently, grabbing as much as he could, all while the owners of the house were sleeping. He'd grabbed a few laptops, a wallet, and a ring. A ring that was more trouble than it was worth.

The Brit didn't know why he'd kept it and not sold it on, but there was something about it's intricately patterned silver band, and shimmering violet jewel that made him want to wear it.  
He was waiting at the bus stop before school one frosty February mourning, when a looming figure approached him.

"Nice ring."

The blonde looked up from his book, a tall man stood before him- the guy looked about 6'7, he had a solid build as well which gave off the impression of massiveness. A innocent yet somehow creepy expression adorned the man's face, and despite his smile the guy's violet eye's held all the harshness of the Russian winter.

"Thanks." Arthur said curtly, furrowing his eyebrows as he tried to decipher the man's accent. Sounded like some sort of eastern European.  
Before the brit had a chance to think anything further of it, a heavy hand suddenly clasped his arm, and he felt the familiar sensation of a Steele knife being pressed on the back of his neck.

"That's my ring. You stole it of me." The Man said, pressing the knife down harder to draw a few beads of blood.

"I didn't I bought it! I bought it!" Arthur protested, already fabricating a lie to get himself out of trouble, he dragged the ring of his hand "Jesus christ calm down!Here! take it! take it!"

Everything went still for a moment, the wrought-iron grip on Arthur's arm was starting to ache. He could feel the man's cold breath on his ear, and the back of his neck stung where the knife lay, still slicing into his skin.

"I hate liars." He said finally, his voice hardly above a whisper. The Brit gasped when he felt a sudden sting in his arm, he stared down to see the Russian behind him jamming a needle into it. He tried to run, shout, escape- anything! But all of a sudden his energy was gone, he tried to stay focused, but he felt his vision blurring... everything was fading.. fading..

* * *

Cold. He was cold and he was wet. That was the first thing Arthur registered when he woke up, snapping his eyes open as ice-cold water was thrown over him. The second thing he noticed was his lack of vision- he'd been blindfolded.  
"Good your awake! now we can have some fun!" -It was that voice.. the man from before, the Russian man.. the memory came flooding back to Arthur and he was instantly filled with panick. "My name is Ivan- but you might know me as the Russian or maybe- Ivan the terrible."

The blonde stared up at him, shocked. The Russian. The Gangsta that most people thought was some sort of urban legend. He ruled the streets with all the tyranny of Ivan the terrible, the Tsar of Russia who slaughtered his own people.

"Oh shit..." Arthur murmured, unable to help himself. The Russian towered over him. Instinctively, the blonde tried to run, only to hear the clinking of chains, and find he couldn't move at all. He was shackled to the floor. Who the hell had shackles in this day and age?

Ivan giggled, a hollow sound that sent shivers down Arthur's spine. "I'd kill you right now for stealing my ring- or cut your hand of at least, but you've impressed me."  
"Lucky me." Arthur grumbled, giving a sarcastic reply on instinct and regreting it instantly, but Ivan didn't seem to mind.

"There's not many men who could get past my security- all my systems and rob me. And to think some common thief could do it." Ivan continued, "I could use you. If you work for me I wont kill you- how does that sound?"

"Terrible." Arthur replied, his voice quivering a little, betraying his fear. "But I guess I have no choice."

"Da, you learn fast."

That's how Arthur had ended up here, outside the skyscraper where the infamous bad friends trio gang resided. His mission was simple. Sneak into the apartment, get past their security and bug the rooms without them noticing. It should be easy right? If Arthur knew then what would happen if he carried out his mission and infriltrated that appartment, he never would of done it.


End file.
